Nuestro Amor
by Gabe Yaez
Summary: penultimo capitulo subido! adios tia... no se hacer resumenes así que solo entren y lean perdonen por la demora... "la batalla llega a su fin" ..."Aunque lo paresca... esté no es el fin... sólo es un inicio diferente a cualquier otro que haya existido..
1. Un beso junto a un arbol

**Esta serie no me pertenece si no a su creador (obvio ''), bueno espero les guste es mi primer fic de Zatch Bell... esto lo hago solo por diverción... **

**UN DIA CON TIA...  
"Un beso junto a un arbol..."**

Era un una mañana como cualquier otra, solo que Zatch amanecio algo ido y molesto ya que al día anterior había tenido un triatlon con Nahomi, y este se encontraba en tal estado pues esta le había hecho quedado mal enfrente de los demás niños...

-¡¡buenos días Zatch!!-saludaba Kyo como siempre... -buenos dias Kyo...- respondio su saludo el pequeño distraido... -¿que sucede?¿porque esa cara? he... Zatch...-preguntaba el de cabellos castaños...-es que... es que ¡¡¡NAHOMI ES UNA TRAMPOSA!!!-gritaba una y otra ves Zatch mientras que lloriqueaba aferrado a las piernas de Kyo... -humm!!-es la unica expresion que sale de la boca de Takamine mientras miraba a el pequeño lloron... en eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta Kyo grita a su madre que el abre, este se dirige hacia la puerta arrastrando al pobre de Zatch pues este no lo soltaba y no dejaba de llorar... al abrir la puerta la que se encontraba alli era Tia... -¡¡hola Kyo!!...¡¡hola Zatch!!- saludaba la pelirrosa con una sonrisa...-¡¡hola Tia!!-respondia Kyo a su saludo..-Zatch saluda a Tia...- repelaba Kyo mientras intentaba safarse a el pequeño de su pierna, al fin lo logra y el rubio se pone de pie y con ambas manos seca sus lágrimas... -¡¡hola tia!!-dice Zatch con una calida mirada... -¿quieres pasar Tia?...-preguntaba Kyo... -no,no gracias, solo venia a ver si Zatch quería salir conmigo ¿quieres Zatch?- preguntaba la pelirrosa mientras sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse de un leve marrón... -¿y a donde quieres ir Tia?...- preguntaba mientras sonreia... -pues... bueno... no se pues... ¿al parque?  
-si esta bien...- respondio Zatch a la invitacion -solo voy por ¡¡¡volcan 300!!!- Zatch sube corriendo las escaleras mientras que Kyo y Tia se quedaron esperando en la puerta.. -¿y que van a almorzar ustedes dos?- preguntaba Kyo a Tia viendo que no traia nada en sus pequeñas manos... -humm!!... pues no se... creo que despues lo averiguo...- -bien... eso creo, luego nos vemos Tia tengo que hacer tarea... -si hasta luego Kyo... en eso Kyo va subiendo las escaleras cuando Zatch baja como rayo con volcan 300 en manos... -¡¡vamonos Tia!!-decia el feliz de Zatch mientras se ponia sus zapatos... -si vamos Zatch...- los dos iban caminado rumbo a el parque, cuando se toparon con Nahomi que veía furiosa a Zatch y a Tia, -¡¡¿a donde vas sabandija?!!-preguntaba Nahomi a Zatch... este solo la veia con cara de miedo... mientras que respondia -vo-voy al parque con mi amiga Tia...- la pelirrosa saluda con una sonrisa a la furiosa niña que estaba montada en su tipico cochesito... -con que ¿tienes una cita? hee...Zatch... cuando Nahomi dijo eso, mil cosas muy lindas empezaron a fluir en la mente de Tia, mientras ensta meneaba su cabeza de lado a lado bruscamente para intentar sacar estos de ella...  
-"una cita... con Zatch"- pensaba la mamodo mientras toda su cara de ponia roja de la pena... -¡¡vamos Zatch!!-dijo Tia mientras jalaba a este de el brazo y salia corriendo dejando a Nahomi ahogandose en un vaso de agua... estando en el parque los dos se sentaron bajo un arbol de manzanas... despues de un rato de platicar y jugar el estomago de Zatch empezo a hacer sonidos chistosos... -¡¡tengo hambre¿que vamos a comer?-preguntaba el mamodo hambriento... -hamm... pues...-Tia voltea hacia todos lados, en eso voltea hacia arriba de el arbol y este esta lleno de ricas y jugosas manzanas rojas...-¡¡manzanas!!-exclamo muy contenta la de los ojos rosas...  
-¿manzanas?...¡¡yo queria atún aleta amarilla!!- resongaba el hambriento de Zatch Bell... -¡¡pues no hay atun aleta amarilla!!- repondio Tia molesta... -esta bien solo no te enojes- dijo el asustado Zatch... -bueno Zatch, esta bien ahora, ponte enfrente de el arbol...- este hizo lo que Tia le dijo... -ahora ponte de rodillas- ...-¿para que me tengo que poner de rodillas?-preguntaba el pequeño rubio... -para bajar las manzanas no seas tonto, ahora hazlo...- este obedeciendo lo hizo -ahora pon tus manos el en suelo...- Zatch volvio a hacer lo que Tia le pidio, -ahora aguanta en lo que subo por las manzanas... -ok...- respondio... Tia trepo en la espalda de Zatch y se tomo de una de las ramas, y así hasta llegar a la siguiente estando arriba de arbol, zatch se puso de pie para atrapar las manzanas que ella le lanzara... estando así Tia empezó a cortar manzanas de una por una... Zatch las fue atrapando y poniendo en el piso con cuidado, cuando de repente Tia sin darse cuenta se pone de pie sobre una rama que estaba muy bebil como para soportar su peso, así que esta rama se quebro e hizo caer a la pequeña, cuando iba callendo Zatch la atrapo así amortiguando su caida, pero quedando frente a frente, Tia se puso totalmente roja de pies a cabeza y Zatch solo tenia un leve sonrojar... -Ti...Tia...-decia una y otra ves este mirandola fijamente a los ojos... Tia veia a Zatch con una tierna mirada... se estaban mirando el uno a el otro cuando el viento empieza a soplar y el cabello de Tia se movia suavemente sobre el rostro ruborizado de Zatch... el pequeño siguiendo sus impulsos en ese momento acaricia el cabello de su compañera... le acaricia la mejilla y esta le sonrie como nunca a Zatch el toma de la cabeza a Tia y la hace hacia el... quedando lo mas cerca posible, la acerca mas y mas hasta tocar sus labios con los suyos, suavemente ambos cierran sus ojos y hacen de ese leve tocar un lindo e inocente beso...

**Bueno aqui termina este capitulo, espero sea de su agrado se me acaba de ocurrir, espero mis esfuerzos no sean en vano, por favor dejen Reviews, con su opinion, hasta la proxima... gracias por leer este mi primer fic de Zatch Bell como ya lo dije... Tia X Zatch**


	2. una segunda cita o ¿solo amistad?

**Konnishiwa queridos lectores y amigos (amigas también) ... gracias por los comentarios y si seguire los consejos de todos y separare mas los dialogos... este capitulo no lo tenia planeado solo que es viernes por la noche y apenas son las 10.51 y hay que darle tiempo a lo que nos gusta, asi que aqui esta el segunto capitulo de Zatch bell estilo Yo... jeje, onegai... dejen reviews diciendo lo que les gusta y lo que quisieran ver en mis fics para asi poderles entretener... **

--------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

**Una segunda Cita o solo amistad??  
**

Después de haber pasado un lindo día con Tia, el pequeño Zatch se encontraba mas euforico de lo comun... y a Kyo eso le parecio algo un poco raro pues en las mejillas de su joven compañero mamodo habia un leve ruborizar desde que llego...

-Oye Zatch...

-Que sucede Kyo?

-Paso algo interesante el día de ayer con Tia?

-No... nada...-deja salir una pequeña risita (así de niño inocente que tiene un lindo secreto)- ¿por que preguntas? hee.. Kyo

-No por nada Zatch, solo que te noto mas feliz de lo comun

... en eso cuando el valeroso rubio estaba a punto de entablar una conversacion con su amigo se oye la voz de la madre de Kyo...

-¡¡Kyo... Zatch!! a comer...

-¡¡¡Kyo, Kyo, vamos huele delicioso!!! - el pequeño mamodo empieza a olfatear y sale corriendo de la habitación dejando solo al castaño que estaba pensando en como sacarle la informacion a Zatch Bell de lo que habia ocurrido el dia anterior (**que chismoso salio... bueno... Xd...**)

-Humm... si que emocion a comer...- ya fuera de su habitacion se dispuso a bajar las escaleras... -humm... que rayos... no tengo hambre...- pensaba, mientras bajaba escalon a escalon...

-¡¡¡Kyo, Kyo!!! apresurate o me lo acabare...- le hablaba Zatch para avisarle que estaba a punto de comerse su racion de comida...

-Si quieres comelo Zatch..-

-En serio Kyo, no mientes

-No en serio come...

-Ohh!! gracias Kyo...- agradecio el mamodo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Si, si, si... mama, voy a dar un paseo...

-Hoo.. si hijo... solo no tardes...

Kyo se pone sus zapatos y sale de su casa... -humm.. Ponygon...hola... - "no se ni para que lo saludo... es un caballo y ademas esta loco..."

-Mero mero... mero meii... -contesto el "pony"

-Humm... si como digas... nos vemos- siguio su camino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Gracias señora Takamine... estuvo delicioso...

-Que bueno, que te haya gustado y por lo que veo te satisfaciste...- voltea a ver a Zatch con una gotita en la nuca, y ve lo regordete que esta por que comio casi tres platos de todo...

-Si!!! jeje... bueno es hora de que ¡¡¡VOLCAN 300!!! y yo vayamos a jugar al parque...- se levanta de la mesa y se dispone a salir, pero antes se pone sus zapatitos, y va tarareando una cancioncita...

"tararirara... tararirara... tita... tararirara...tararirara...rara..."-¡¡que lindo dia para jugar verdad volcan 300!!... ¡¡see Zatch lindo dia!!- se responde a si mismo el jugueton...

-Hemos llegado Volcan 300...-sonrie el pequeño niño a su caja con palitos, cuando desvia su mirada y...- hu-hu-humm... na... na... Nahooomi...-con una cara de horror empieza a correr, pues la molesta niña dientona estaba a punto de amotinarsele...

-vamos zatch por que corres.. ñijiji...-una de sus risas macabras que le ponen los pelos de punta a Zatch

-ohh...hummm Na.. nahomi...- decia el chiquillo asustado mientras intentaba huir...-por que estas tan molesta??

-oo no te has dado cuanta zatch bell...- decia con una mirada maliciosa y sin dejar de perseguir a su devilucho rival...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

mientras que en la casa de los Takamine, estaba la madre de Kyo mirando un programa por la TV se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta...

-Ya voy...-decia la madre de kyo que se apresuro a abrir la puerta, ya abre la puerta y...  
-Buenos días... se encuentra Zatch Bell... - una pequeña niña pelirosa con una canastita con manzanas rojas y amarillas...(**ya se imaginaran quien es... naaa!!...**)  
-Hola... no no esta, tu debes ser su amiga Tia... ¿cierto?  
-Si mucho gusto, sabe donde esta el...  
-Salio a jugar con Volcan 300 al parque...  
-Ohh... muchas gracias...hasta luego...-le entrega una manzana a la señora y da la media vuelta para ira buscar a Zatch bell a el parque  
-Gracias... que se diviertan

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

de regreso con Nahomi y zatch bell...

-jajaja.. -reia la malvada de Nahomi... pero de repente con una roca, golpea con su cochesito y se da santo ranazo que se le hizo un chipote en la cabeza... rapidamente se sento y empezo a darse pequeños masages...

-Estas bien Nahomi??  
-No te importa- pone de pie su cochesito y sale rapidamente de el parque, zatch se queda con fondo de grillos...

-Bueno, hora de divertirnos volcan- corre emosionado a una caja de arena y coloca a volcan 300 por un lado de el y empieza a escribir en la arena "Tia Tia Tia"... y asi estuvo un rato, ( **con esa cara de travesura que a todos o al menos a mi me fascina**)

-Humm... hola Zatch...- se escucha la voz de Tia por detras de el... ruborizado rapidamente intenta borrar todo lo que escribo pero Tia ya habia visto y tenia un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas... -¿que era eso he Zatch?- intentando disimular...

-hee... bueno... no era nada... ¿que haces hoy por aqui?  
-Bueno, es que... ya que ayer no pudimos comer manzanas traje unas para hoy...- le muestra apenada la canastita y desviando su mirada...  
-Humm... que rico!!!...pero, estoy lleno, comi una riquizima comida que hizo la mama de Kyo...  
-¡¡¡COMO QUE ESTAS LLENO¡¡¡yo que me tomo las molestias de traerte estas manzanas con mucho caaaa...!!!...emm...bueno ya no importa... me largo de aqui...- dice molesta Tia casi sangoloteando a el rubio, pero al final no tuvo otra que querer que la tierra la tragara por lo que estaba a punto de decir asi que no le quedo otra que dejarlo empas y querer irse de hay... da la vuelta y empieza a caminar  
-Tia!! no te vallas... se detiene la pelirosa y voltea con una gran sonriza en su rostro y casi casi un fondo de flores...-vamos a jugar ¿si?, es que solo esta aqui volvan 300 y pues es muy callado y a veces me aburre...  
-Humm... de acuerdo Zatch..

Asi juegan un rato y despues se sientan en el vil suelo a comer manzanas frente a frente (**que lindo**!!!) cada uno tomando una manzana y comiendo...  
-Gra..cias por las manzanas Tia.-hablaba con la boca llena de manzana  
-De nada, pero no seas mal educado Zatch...  
-Perdon...

-Oye Zatch estuve pensando...  
-En que Tia?  
-En que...ettoo...-se pone rojisima de la cara-pues... en ... en...e-l... be-beso de ayer...  
-Humm...-Se ruboriza con unas chapitas en sus mejillas-si, este... a mi tambien me... gusto  
-en serio ??  
-Sip...-sonrie... y da una risita de travesura  
-entonces somos amigos o...

-HOLA Zatch... HOLA Tia... - interrumpe el entrometido de Takamine...

**Bueno, bueno... aqui termina el segundo capi de Zatch bell, ZatchxTia, espero sea de su agrado esta inoscente historia que por lo menos ya separe mas los dialogos, gracias a todos aquellos que me escribieron Reviews... se los agradesco espero volver a leerlos, hasta la proxima, y porfavor denme ideas u opiniones sobre como debe ir el tercer capitulo ¿ok?... **

_Toriaezu hoka niwa nani mo arimasen, sayonara_


	3. el plan de tia y zatch

**·Konnishiwa queridos lectores... bueno gracias por los comentarios anteriores ¡¡me han animado y ayudado!! Arigatou gozaimasu... wenuu... aquí en el fin de semana mas aburrido de la historia de mi vida, pero tengo mi hobbie para hacerme pasar un buen rato... y ya seguí su gran consejo de "separar los diálogos" es mas recibí un buen review con respecto a eso, gracias, UD hacen que me anime a seguir escribiendo... sin nada mas que decir aquí los dejo con un breve resumen de el segundo cap para seguir con el tercero... nos seguiremos leyendo...**

**Kyo salio de su casa sin desayunar a dar un paseo... después de varias horas Zatch y Tia se encontraban en el parque comiendo manzanas sentados frente a frente, la pelirosa comento sobre el beso de el día anterior y el lindo y tierno de zatch bell afirmo que eso le había gustado, cuando estaban a punto de profundizar en el tema llego Kyo a interrumpir una linda escena... (bueno continuemos con el tercer cap...) **

**

* * *

****El plan de Tia y Zatch**

**Las mejillas de el rubio y la pelirosa se tornaron de un leve sonrojar al oír la voz de el compañero humano de el...**

-¡Hola Kyo¿que sucede?-**pregunto Zatch Bell mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a su amigo**  
-No nada, Zatch solo los vi y quise pasar a saludar...  
-Humm... si hola...- **saludo sarcásticamente la pequeña, a Kyo pues había arruinado su conversación**  
-¿que sucede Tia?-**pregunto confundido el castaño**  
-Nada... Zatch y yo ya nos íbamos ¿cierto zatch?  
-hemm...ee...creo...ham... si...- **responde confundido y con una gotita en la nuca...**  
-adiós Kyo- **la mamodo sale corriendo tomando de la mano a zatch que casi se lo llevo a rastras...**

-esos dos que traman...??- **se preguntaba a si mismo el entrometido de Takamine... mientras se dirigía a su casa pues ahora si ya le había dado hambre, ya estando alli, su madre no estaba y en la mesa habia una castita con fruta, tomo unas y subio a su habitacion, se recosto en su cama y empezo a pensar... **

_-que tramaran esos dos, andaban muy raros... querran hacerme una mala jugarreta... no lo se... uff...-_ **despues de un rato se quedo dormido, mientras que zatch y tia...**

-Zatch... tenemos que idear un plan!!!  
-Hum.. de que??-**confundido  
-**para que ya no nos interrumpa Kyo, y de paso Megumi...  
-Y si... este... hacemos que salgan juntos???  
--¡¡¡GRAN IDEA!!!-

**Estuvieron pensando, mejor dicho, Tia etubo pensando en el plan perfecto, mientras iban caminando, se toparon con una chica que llebaba consigo varias frutas con caras, algo raro... **

-Oye tu eres la amiga de Kyo verdad!!??- **pregunto Tia con una cara media malefica...  
-**Si, y tu quien eres¡¡Hola Zatch!!  
-Hola Susie!!-**contesto Zatch **

**Mientras Tia le hacia varias preguntas, y por su ayuda sin decirle cual era el plan, le dijo que si accedia, le conseguiria un tour por el camerino de Megumi y una firma de autografos para ella y sus amigos... Susie sin pensarlo dos veces dijo que si, y se puso a ecribir lo que Tia le dictaba, mientras Zatch se entretenia por otro lado... Despues de que Susie termino con eso, se fue pero antes de todo, Tia le dio un numero telefonico, y le dijo que la buscara dentro de 2 dias en un reconocido hotel de Tokyo... Susie se fue muy contenta, aunque algo desconsertada... **

**Tia y Zatch se despidieron, con un beso en la mejilla, Zatch con una cartita en manos firmada por "Megumi" y Tia firmada por una con el nombre de "Kyo"... (¬¬ _que conste que Susie no fue la que puso los nombre fue Tia por que Susie no sabe nada de nada..._ ), cuando Zatch se dirigia hacia la casa de los Takamine, se topo con una niña demaciado dentona... **

-Na...na...nahomi!!!- **dijo con la cara de horror al ver a la niña  
-**Crees que te ibas a deshacer de mi tan facilmente heee Zatch lloron...-**dijo mientras reia maqueavelicamente... el pobre zatch salio corriendo, pero Nahomi ya lo tenia todo preevisto y le tendio una trampa, al correr desesperado el pequeño rubio, piso una cuerda y en ese instante quedo colgando,  
**-BAJAME NAHOMI!!!!-**lloriqueaba-**por favor ¡¡bajame!!  
-No hasta que me digas que ya no andas con tu noviezita...  
-Novie ¿que?? nñU  
-No te hagas la niña de pelo rosa... esa con la que te vi el otro dia...  
-Tia????  
-Si ella no te hagas que es tu novia!!  
-que es novia???  
-Hugtt!!-**con la gotita en la nuca-**bueno...como quiera hay te quedas... jajajaja- **y se va en su cochesito dejandolo alli solo, y colgando... **

Kyo despues de una hora desperto y estaba solo, como cuando habia llegado, y salio a ver si encontraba a su mama o a Zatch bell pues ya era algo tarde... camino sin exito alguno por algun tiempo, depues se disponia a regresar a su casa por un atajo por el parque, cuando ve a zatch, que ya hasta desmayado estaba... lo descolgo y se lo llevo en brazos a la casa...

Desperto confundido y con un dolor de cabeza enorme...  
-hee.. Kyo ¿que paso?  
-te encontre colgando de cabeza, que te paso??  
-fue Nahomi, que esta enojada conmigo, por que sali con Tia... y dice que es mi novia... ¿que es eso e Kyo?  
-entonces esta celosa...  
-Hee..??  
-Zatch una novia es una chica con la que pasas mucho tiempo, con la que te sientes bien estando junto a ella, que para ti es la mas bonita de todo el mundo, que la quieres mucho... eso es una novia Zatch...  
-Hee... entonces Tia es mi novia??- **pregunto confundido...  
-**no se, sientes eso por ella??  
-no lo se...  
-Hugt... bueno, y que es eso- **señalando su bolsillo que salia un papel  
-**esto??? (**se lo muestra**)  
-Si... que es??  
-Te lo manda Ti... digo Megumi... con Tia..  
-Ehh y que es??  
-No se...- **le entrega la carta**...

**Kyo abre la carta y la lee para el y para Zatch... **

"Hola, quisiera tener una cita contigo, si no te importa, que te mande esto con Zatch Bell, jeje, es que me da algo de pena, pues quiero que solo seamos tu y yo, sin nadie que nos interrumpa... te parece mañana a las 10 am para estar todo el dia juntos... en el parque te espero... Megumi" (**lo mismo decia en la de Megumi solo que en ves de Zatch dice Tia y en lugar de Megumi decia Kyo**)

-Ehee ¬/////¬... una cita??  
-Sip!!  
-hee bueno... no faltare...  
-_jejeje cayo!!!-_

**Mientras con Megumi y Tia, ella le acababa de entregar la carta, la leyo y sonrojada accedio...

* * *

_Bueno aqui le dejo el tercer cap de Zatch jeje... creo que no es mucho pero esta bbien por hoy supongo, hay dejen Reviews !! Bye bye -- _**

Nos leemos despues!!


	4. una cita

**_hola no tengo mucho que decir... solo que aqui esta lo que tanto esperaban... la cita... de Kyo con Megumi... bueno leanle... al final si se me ocurre algo lo escribo, ok... bueno comenzemos con la improvisacion... bueno, para hacerme las cosas alfgo mas faciles solo pondre las iniciales de los que hablen... por que luego me enrredo yo sola..._**

**Cap 4- Una cita...  
_Un dia junto a alguien diferente a ti, un dia raro, alocado, medio maniaco, pero al final, resulta siendo el mejor dia de tu vida... ¿no te ha pasado asi?...

* * *

_**

_A la mañana siguiente Megumi desperto, su pequeña compañera mamodo, se encontraba dormida, la observo detenidamente y vio que su rostro reflejaba cierta felicidad, un leve sonrojar y hablaba durmiendo... decia puras incoherencias, cosa que le causo mucha gracia... pero por no derpertarla se trago su risa, miro el reloj y vio que eran las 8.40 am..._

M-aun tengo tiempo...- _dicho esto, disponia a meterse a dar una ducha... cuando oye a Tia hablando...  
_T-si...zatch...- _sonreia y se sonrojaba-_yo tambien te...

_en eso Megumi estaba escuchando a Tia... sono su telefono celular, lo cual causo que le pelirosa despertara de golpe...contesta rapidamente..._

M- Megumi...si si...hoy???...no no puedo...surgio algo desde ayer...no no importa...si si...bueno...gracias...sayo...-_cuelga..._

M- Tia estas bien??  
T- s-si...-_ tirada en el piso semi inconciente- _quien era??- _ya sentada bien en su cama_  
M- de la televisora...  
T- una entrevista??  
M-si... pero no acepte...  
T_-con mirada picarona_-por tu cita con Kyo??

M-etto_...-sonrojada... y mirando para todos lados_-si... por eso...  
T-bueno- _mirando el reloj-_ ya son las 9... de verias estarte arreglando...  
M-si...

_sale disparada rumbo a la ducha... paso un poco mas de 20 minutos y salio junto a una nuve de vapor... con una bata de baño color cereza y una toalla rosa enredada en el cabello..._

T- bueno, te quedan exactamente 35 minutos...  
M- ¡¡¿NANI?!! tanto me tarde..  
T- si!!  
M- y ahora que me pongo...-_ empieza a vaciar cajones... saco tanta ropa que habia cerrillos de ropa... cuando Tia tomo una blusa rosa de tirantes al cuello, una falda corta blanca con lineas rojas y unos tenis de planta al piso del mismo tono que la blusa con lineas rojas a los lados..._

T- ¿que te parece esto?-_le muestra lo que cogio... lo observa detenidamente y...  
_M- a caso no se te hace muy extravagante...  
T- no... extrabagante seria aquel vestido- _señalandole uno que estaba en el piso, era ... como decirlo solo un pedazo de tela... rojo con mucho garigol...  
_M-tienes razon... bueno me pondre esto...- _lo toma entra a el baño y sale vestida con eso... toma una bolsa roja y mete el libro de Tia en el...  
_T- te vez muy linda... pero para que llevas mi libro??  
M- por si algo se presenta...  
T- esta bien... pero ya vete son las 9.45, tienes 15 minutos para llegar, y el parque esta retirado de aqui...  
M- si... nos vemos...

_La de cabellos castaños sale apresuradamente tomando el primer taxi que vio... mientras la pequeña mamodo miraba desde la ventana..._

T- fase uno lista... - _dejando salir una risita..._

Mientras en casa de los Takamine y Zatch... Kyo ya habia salido de su casa, Zatch durmiendo, Kyo llevaba tan solo dos manzanas en la mano (que traego yo con las manzanas... haaa!! si... es que son mis favoritas ¡¡deveras!!) y su libro de conjuros en una mochila que llevaba en su espalda... mientras iba pensando...

K- " etto... es raro... que ¬///¬ megumi me invite a salir... -////- a demas de Susie... pero... hugt... ella es linda... demo... somos totalmente diferentes... espero... no hechar a perder el dia..."

_derrepente el distraido Takamine, por obvias razones choco contra alguien, ambos callendo al piso... y kyo dejando caer las manzanas_

???-ouchh!! eso duele...  
Kyo- lo siento...  
???- he... Kyo??  
Kyo- disculpame te ayudo... _se pone rapidamente de pie, extendiendole la mano a esa persona, sin antes sonrojarse... ya estando de pie ambos... _lo siento Megumi te lastime...  
M- no... estoy bien...  
K-_recogiendo las manzanas de el piso...- _bueno y a donde quieres ir_??- las limpio y le dio una a la chica de cabellos castaños y de lindos ojos_- este toma...

M- gracias... pss a desayunar... es que no e comido nada_... - se escucha el rugido de su estomago y se ruboriza...  
_K- claro y que es lo que te gusta??  
M- el suchi... el ramen... el atun aleta amarilla...  
K-jaja... ya te pareces a Zatch...  
M- ¬¬ sip nn...  
K- bueno, conosco un buen lugar... vamos...  
M- si claro!!!

_Empiezan a caminar... llegan a el restaurante favorito de Zatch... y Megumi es la primera en ordenar..._

M- yo quiero... suchi, ramen, atun aleta amarilla con arroz, y una soda de naranja...  
mesera- Y usted joven que va a ordenar...???  
K- a mi solo deme pollo al vapor con arroz y una soda de manzana...  
mesera- claro en seguida se atenderan sus ordenes...  
K/M- si gracias...

_la mesera se fue, dejando a esos dos jovenes solos... en su mesa no se oia nada mas que el rugir de el estomago de Megumi..._

M- lo siento- _se chivea y mira para otro lado  
_K- no hay problema¿por que no comes la manzana?  
M- esta bien... ¿y tu manzana?  
K-yo ya me la comi... jeje... -////- en el camino, como no decias nada y solo caminabamos solo me la comi...  
M-etto... perdona... _decia mientras comia su manzana...  
_K- no hay problema... _le sonrie tiernamente a Megumi causando que la antes mencionada se pusiera nerviosa y con sus mejillas de un tono rosado, que cuando el chico Takamine la miro, penso..._

K- " se ve tan linda nn... demo... que estoy pensando... hugt!!... por que sentire esto... es algo raro... a de ser el hambre..."  
M- " por que la sonrisa de Kyo, pareciera la de un angel... _haaaaaaa dando un fuerte suspiro para sus adentros_... etto... nunca antes lo habia visto de ese modo... nn"

_despues de un rato de atormentador silencio departe de los dos chicos, llego la mesera con las ordenes de cada quien diciendo solamente "provecho" y se retiro... empezaron a comer, y en sincronia separaron al mismo tiempo, sus palillos... comieron y platicaron, se rieron, y se sonrieron coquetamente... cosa que a ambos pero mas a Kyo se les hizo extraño, se sentian tan comodos, pero los pensamientos de Kyo de lo ilogico que era eso lo hacian reprimirse... acabaron de comer y Kyo pidio la cuenta, la mesera se la entrego junto con 2 galletas de la suerte..._

Cada uno tomo una y las abrieron, Kyo dejo caer el papelito y se dedico a comerse la galleta mientras que megumi leia para ella misma...

M- "Hoy sera un dia unico, especial, estaras al lado de la persona que te corresponde, disfrutalo_..." al terminar de leer tales palabras Megumi dirigio su mirada hacia Kyo, el estaba distraido dandole el dinero a la mesera, dejo salir un suspiro al verle sonreir... Kyo al oir el suspiro de la chica volteo causando que las mejillas de Megumi se tiñeran de un rosado intenso... Kyo simplemente sonrio... tomo el papelito y leyo lo que decia para si mismo..._

K- "una persona unica y sin igual te hara sentir cosas que nunca llegaste a imaginar... aprovecha la oportunidad y no la dejes ir_" Kyo solo sonrio, doblo el papelito y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa..._

Salieron de el restaurante... se dirigian hacia el parque... un impulso de Megumi la llevo a hacer algo que...

M- lo siento... _lo tenia tomado de la mano, estaba a punto de soltarla que el la tomo de nuevo, sonrojado el y sonrojada ella... el a su disculpa solo contesto... _  
K- no hay problema_...

* * *

**Hola aqui de nuevo yo... Hina... espero les haya gustado el cuarto capitulo... es la primera parte, va a estar algo largo... creo que el quinto cap nadamas o si no tambien parte de el sexto... pero quien sabe... es que si no fuese improvisado se los diria, pero lo juro ¡¡ ni yo lo se !! **_

**Bueno dejen sus Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, se acepta de todo... muchas gracias por sus reviews anteriores...**

Sayo n.n 

**nos leemos pronto**

**Hina-chan Hiyuuga girl **


	5. el amor nace ¿con un simple beso?

**_Konnishiwa!! aquí yo... reportandome con el 5º capitulo de "Un día con Tia", bueno muchas gracias por los reviews que e recibido, se los agradesco, ya que sin ustedes y sus criticas constructivas, palabras de aliento y ovacion "por asi decirlo", ya que sin ustedes esto no jalaria bien... n.n... los quiero muchisimo gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerme... IMPROVISEMOS de una vez... _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 5- El amor nace... con un simple beso...**

_Recapitulemos... Tia y Zatch... (pero mas la pelirosa), hicieron un plan para que sus compañeros tuviesen una cita, estos accedieron a las mañas de ellos dos, se vieron en el parque fueron a desayunar, al terminar les dieron galletitas de la fortuna... al pagar la cuenta y salir del restaurante, Megumi tomo la mano de Kyo... _

M-lo siento mucho Kyo... -_toda ruborizada  
_K- ya te dije que no es ningun problema, Megumi...jeje... -_dandole una sonrisa muy coqueta que hizo que la chica se pusiera roja como tomate...  
_K- estas bien?? -_soltandole la mano para dirigir la suya hacia su frente...-_no tienes fiebre...pero estas toda roja ¿te cayo mal la comida?

M-no... no...-////-estoy bien...  
K-de verdad??...-_acercando su rostro al de ella- _a lo mejor son mis manos que estan mas tibias que tu frente...  
M-¬////¬- _el castaño recargo su frente con la de ella cosa que causo que... -_k...yo  
K-_abriendo sus ojos... al verla tan cerca de el, lo unico que hace es acerse para atras... y poner su mano en su cabeza- _etto.. jej...lo siento...

M- no hay problema... ¿que tal si vamos a caminar?  
K- si... si vamos...

_Empezaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno... platicando pero sin verse, pues cada que sus miradas se encontraban sus mejillas cambiaban a un rosado, un rosado sumamente intenso..._

_Mientras con el pequeño Zatch, aun seguia durmiendo, hasta que su narizita empezo a olfatear... ¡¡¡atun aleta amarilla!!!... aun asi sin despertar... salio flotando unicamente siguiendo el aroma que lo seducia... _

_SraT- ¿¿zatch...??- viendo con asombro al pequeño niño... que, dormia en la mesa con atun aleta amarrilla como chupete...  
Z-juh...sdhgfjjy...jumyy----- )...  
SraT- ¡¡zatch despierta...!!  
La señora Takamine,le hablaba sin conseguir respuesta alguna de su parte...  
Pg(pony gon"no se como se escriba hee... hay me corrigen porfitas")- mero mero?? (**traducción:**pasa algo??)  
SraT-haa que bueno que llegaste... ayudame a despertar a Zatch Bell por favor...  
Pg- mero mero!!! (**t-** de acuerdo!!!)_

_entonces pony gon, se sube a la mesa... y patea a zatch haciendolo volar de la mesa...  
SraT- ¬¬U no tenias por que golpearlo...  
Pg- molesto- mero mero mero mero mero meiiii!!! (**t-** me lo ubiera dicho antes!!! yo que iba a saber!!!)_

_Mientras en el suelo con Zatch... empezo a despertar sobandose la nuca, aun con el pescado en la boca...  
Z-pe09485...adhhf...adhadhf... ¬¬#  
SraT- ¿que dices Zatch? no te entiendo nada... ya te pareces a pony gon...  
Pg-mero... -cruzadito de brazos- (**t-**jumm)..._

_el rubio se trago el pescado... y...  
Z- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUIEN ME GOLPEOOO???!!!_ duele duele duele...-_con tremendo chichon en la cabeza...-_ quien fue??  
_la señora takamine... con una gotita en la nuca señalo a pony gon... y sonrio dudosamente... Zatch por su parte... empezo a corretear al pobre caballito..._

_**Mientras** con la parejilla de jovenes que caminaban sin rumbo fijo... se detuvieron en una plaza... y se sentaron para plaicar_

Kyo_ sin ver a la de cabellos largos y castaños- _¿ que se siente... ser... famoso?  
M- pues... este... podria ser mejor...  
K- _mirandola dudoso-_ a que te refieres con eso?  
M- pues... podria...tener una vida normal...  
K- ...?  
M- si, salir con chicos, amigas, a cualquier parte sin que los paparatsis te sigan...  
K- papa que??  
M- mira haya a lo lejos entre los arbustos aquellos...

_el chico dirijio su miradahacia donde Megumi le indico... y sobre la copita de los arbustos habia unos binoculares, que eran realmente obvios ya que la luz del sol reflejaba directamente... _

K- haa.. bueno... vamos, conosco un buen lugar...  
_se para rapido, tomando de la mano a la chica, haciendo que su rostro se tiñera de un leve rosado, salieron corriendo rapidamente, hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado...  
_M- este... Kyo...  
K- que pasa?  
M- es aquí?  
K- claro que no... es una sorpresa... esto es solo para despistar...  
_sin dejar de tomar la mano de Megumi, siguen caminando adentrandose a el edificio... todo estaba oscuro a pesar que era de dia, bueno de tarde e.O, a la chica le empezo a dar miedo... tomo mucho mas fuerte la mano de el peli castaño, asi las mejillas de este se tornaron de un lindo carmesi... _

K-megu...mi...  
M-si kyo...  
K- llegamos... cierra tus ojos...  
M-haa... si claro...  
_la chica cerro sus ojos, Kyo la tomo de ambas manos y la empezo a guíar... llegaron a cierto lugar y ambos se sentaron... Kyo enfrente de Megumi y ella aun con los ojos cerrados claro esta...  
_K- ahora bien... abrelos!!  
_acintio con la cabeza... fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco... hasta tenerlos completamente abiertos, con un chispeante brillo en ellos y un ruborizar rosado...  
_M- Kyo... esto es...es... hermoso nn _dijo reglandole una bella sonrisa al chico..._

K- que bueno que te haya gustado... _desviando la mirada  
_M- pues no me ha gustado... _probocando que el chico la mire con cara de ¿a que te refieres?... _es que... me ha encantado... ¡¡muchas gracias por traerme aqui Kyo!! _lanzandose contra este... dandole un gran y fuerte abrazo... tumbandolo..._

K-me...o///o...gumi...  
M_- _Lo...lo... lo siento... me deje... llevar... n///n  
K- si lo vi...

_Megumi se quita de ensima de Kyo... y se sienta por un lado... a ver... el paisaje que habia ((el paisaje es: es un pequeño lago con pequeños arboles alrededor, uno que otro pajarillo, y un fuerte y frondoso arbol))_

M-gracias...  
K- _algo extrañado- _¿gracias¿porque?  
M- hoy me la e pasado muy bien...  
_El Takamine_ _simplemente sonrie... cada ves que Kyo sonrie, la cantante, se estremese y recuerda... lo de la tira de la galleta de la fortuna, cosa que la pone sumamente ruborizada..._

**Interior de Megumi...**  
Sera verdad... lo de la galleta... pues... hoy es un dia unico y especial, estoy con Kyo, pero... el... el correspondera... a mi corazón... pero, que pienso, el solo me ha de mirar con ojos de Fan... pero es que... es un chico tan dulce, tan lindo, que con tan solo sonreirme me derrite... me siento tan bien estando a su lado, agradezco pasar este maravilloso dia a su lado... )

**ya con Kyo...  
**K- megumi estas bien... ¿?  
M-hee... que pasa?  
K- es que... te quedaste mirandohacia la nada y me preocupe... ¿estas bien?

M- estando contigo... claro que estoy bien -_y sonrie sin saber ni que fue lo que dijo  
_K- en serio?  
M-¿que?- _aun sin despertar de su transe porcmpleto XD _  
K- estas bien... estando conmigo?  
_megumi escuchando y analizando la situacion ya que la verdad no sabia a lo que Kyo se referia la chica pensando_ -"bien con el...pero si me sento magnifica... pero... ¡¡momento!!...yo se lo dije...0////0_"- ya capto..._

M- esto... n///n... claro... que...si...¿por q-ue... no ha.bria de estar..estarlo?  
K- pues... tu eres una super talentosisima cantante, y pues estando con alguien normal como yo, no pense que te sintieses bien...  
M- pero que dices... eres la persona mas linda que haya cono...-///- "otra vez... yo y mi bocota..."  
K-esto... megumi...  
M- si...  
_cuando la chica reacciono ya lo tenia frente a ella, apenas rozando sus labios, no lo soporto mas, ese calido rose, y profundizo el beso... si, se besaron, como nunca antes habian besado a nadie... se sentian tan bien asi, pero se detuvieron, habia algo que, que no iba hay..._

M-esto... esto...  
K- no esta bien...  
M- na-nani!!!  
K- tu y yo... somos... diferentes...  
M-eso es lo que... realmente piensas... Kyo_... con un tono de voz a punto de romperse y desviando su mirada  
Kyo se percato de esto y tomando tirnamente de la barbilla a Megumi_- no digo... que no me haya gustado... realmente me encanto sentir el... el- _sonrojandose cada ves mas_- el sabor... de tus... dulces labios... el calido placer al tenerlos cerca, pero...  
_Megumi mirandolo detenidamente... esperando una buena respuesta... y continuo hablando  
_K-pero... ¿tu me quieres? a pesar de que... de que somos diferentes...

_la chica dejo salir una leve_ risita  
M- eso era?... kyo... claro que te quiero... es mas te amo... desde que te conoci, no hay chico como tu, a mi no me importa si eres Rico o famoso... yo... -_mirandole a los ojos-_ yo te quiero... por quien eres...

_Acercandose... besandole de nuevo... esta ves profundizando un poco mas, jugueteando con sus mechones de cabello, haciedo pequeños circulos alrededor de su cuello, pero sin dejar de saborear ese sabor... sabor a... amor...

* * *

_

**_Holap!! de new... espero el quinto cap sea de su agrado... creo que me tarde un poco en publicarlo, oigan estoy muy feliz, ya hay mas fics de Zatch Bell y pensar que al principio eramos solo dos fan autores chaa!! estoy tan feliz...  
Jejeje, gracias por leer mi fic... porfis dejen Reviews... Sayo... n.n_**

**_Hina-chan Hiyuuga girl (naruto dements lover n.n) _**

**_se cuidan mucho saludos a todos!! _**


	6. Amor

**_Konni konni mis queridos lectores y amigos, bueno el fic se llama ahora "Nuestro amor", ya que en varias ocaciones no sale tia y pues nada que ver con el titulo, y como tiene que ver con el final... jiji, pues queda mejor, bueno... solo los dejo... lean onegai_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6- Amor**__**...  
Hasta los pequeños tienen su corazón**_

_Acercandose... besandole de nuevo... esta ves profundizando un poco mas, jugueteando con sus mechones de cabello, haciedo pequeños circulos alrededor de su cuello, pero sin dejar de saborear ese sabor... sabor a... ¿amor?..._

_Los jovenes enamorados, demostraban su sentimiento mutuo con esa union de sus labios, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones acelerados pero al compás del otro... ellos lo sabían estaban enamorados, ambos se amaban, en esos instantes no les importaba absolutamente nada, nisiquiera la batalla mamodo... ¿batalla mamodo?, como es que le harian para que los sueños de Tia y Zatch se cumplieran a pesar de su amor... seguro no los defraudarian, eso estaba cien porciento asegurado... _

_En otro lugar, para ser exactos en la casa de los Takamine... un pequeño niño rubio se preparaba para salir, estaba contento, demasiado, se le notaba en la gran sonriza que tenia en su rostro, y sumado a esas chapitas rojizas en sus mejillas, no daba nada mas a entender, que ese dia seria unico, para el... y la persona a la cual el queria... tenian una cita... jiji, una cita... suana raro para alguien tan inocente como el... pero también tiene su derecho y su corazoncito _

SrT-A donde vas Zatch???-_ pregunto la madre de Kyo al ver a Zatch estar a punto de girar la perilla_  
Z- voy a salir a jugar con Tia- _dijo embozando una gran sonriza_  
SrT- tu pequeña noviecita verdad?  
_Zatch sonrojandose un poco_- sip n.n  
SrT- es muy linda, espero se diviertan... - _dijo eso regalandole una calida sonrisa como si ella fuese su madre tras esto el pequeño mamodo salio del lugar_

_El rubio se encamino hacia el parque donde lo esperaba una ya estrezada Tia..._  
T- ¿porque tardaste tanto Zatch? ¬¬  
Z- es... que... me quede dormido n///n  
T- esta bien vamos...- _dijo esto para después tomarle de la mano y guiarle hasta los columpios donde ella se sento y el le daba un empuje cada que venia hacia el_- mas fuerte Zatch!!!- _le gritaba cada ves que sentia que las manos del pequeño mamodo le empujaban por la espalda...  
_  
.·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·.  
_En un sitio escondido de los demas... sen encontraba una joven pareja de enamorados..._  
M- oye Kyo...  
K- si Megumi chan?? - _pregunto mirandola con cierto tintineo en su mirar  
_M- ¿que sucedera si es que Zatch y tu, se enfrentan a Tia y a mi, en la batalla final?  
K-...-_hubo un silencio espectante por unos minutos... La peli castaña rojiza esperaba una respuesta algo cruda por parte de su amado_- daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por Tia y por Zatch, ellos se lo merecen, y de halli en adelante seguiremos nuestros corazones ¿vale?-_ concluyo el takamine_

M- hai !!-_beso la mejilla del oji cafe_- te quiero Kyo...  
K- yo tambien...  
M- ahora que hacemos??

.·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·.

_A lo que la pequeña mamodo... le chispeaban los ojos sus mejillas cambiaban a un tono marron, al sostener la mitad del "corazon" en mbas manos solo le tembelequeaba (temblaba) de la emocion contenida, para luego abrazar a su pequeño amante...  
_T- Hai !!! - _dijo como susurro en el oido de un rubio que le miraba con ojos... ojos llenos de felicidad_  
.·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·.

_En la casa de los Takamine... tocan la puerta muy quedamente... la madre de Kyo abre y se encuentra con una jovencita un poco mas chica que su hijo, con unos radiantes ojos, una blusa rosa y una faldita blanca, zapatos comunes pero convinados y su tipica diadema... ha y no cabe mensionar nos mandarinas con unos rostros algo muy mal dibujados..._  
S- ¡¡hola señora mama de Kyo!!  
SrT- hola susie n.nU  
S- esta Kyo queridillo en casa??  
SrT- no... el salio desde temprano... iba muy arreglado... creo que al igual que Zatch tenia una cita...

_Susie a tales palabras de la "señora mama de Kyo"... estrujo tanto las mandarinas que segun ella "le entro en los ojos" y salio corriendo de halli... a lo que la madre de Kyo dijo en forma de "alentar a su hijo"  
_-Espero que hallas encontrado a la chica que complete lo que eres... o si no... lastimaras a la chica la cual tu completas...- _y dio un gran, largo y profundo suspiro..._

.·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·.

M- oye kyo...  
K- que sucede? - _pregunto aun con las manos en la nuca y recostado en verde cesped... posicion que inquirio minutos atrás para pensar en que es lo que "deveria hacer"  
_M- creo que mi galleta de la fortuna si dio resultado... _-sonrio  
_K- ha si y que decia...- _dijo mirandole de reojo  
_M-pues..."Hoy sera un dia unico, especial, estaras al lado de la persona que te corresponde, disfrutalo_..." _... y hoy a sido un dia muy lindo y especial y estoy junto a ti... y tu me amas al igual que yo a ti ¿cierto?

K- claro...-_le regalo una sonrisa algo coqueta_...- eso lo deje muy claro ¿no?  
M- etto... pues no me quedo muy claro que digamos- _dijo que una mirada picara...  
_K- ¿no?... entonces ¿tendre que ayudarte a que lo entiendas mejor? _-dijo al estarse acomodando por un lado de ella algo sonrojado_  
M- supongo n.n

_El castaño la tomo por los hombros recostandola en el verde cesped, aun sonrojado (**nota: que quede claro que el que estaba recostado era el, ella estaba sentada por un lado**), acomodandose ensima de ella, sentandose sin sentarse en su estomago (**para que lo entiendan eso de "sentarse sin sentarse" quiere decir que sin dejarle todo su peso ensima**), bajando su tronco a la altura de su cuerpo, su rostros algo juntos, sus respiraciones se mezclaban con forme sus corazones se aceleraban a mil por hora (**nee!! siempre quise decir/escribir eso n.n**), fue juntando sus labios a los de ella, probando ese elixir que desprendian sus dulces labios, que le hacian sentir en la nubes... separo sus labios, para ir a su oreja con calidos besos en el trayecto... diciendole de una forma muy seductoramente al oido...sonorojandose aun mas -_ te amo... megumi...

.·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·.

Z- tia...  
T- si Zatch bell  
Z- podriamos ir a buscar a Kyo y Megumi??  
T- ¿para que? acaso ¿ya te aburriste?  
Z- nop... solo que... para ver si nuestro plan ya dio resultado  
T- ¡¡tienes razon!! demo...  
Z- ¿que?  
T- ¿como los localizaremos?  
Z- yo puedo olfatear a Kyo...  
T- ok... vamos- _Zatch empezo a olfatear los alrededores y en 2 minutos ya se encontraban en camino tomados de la mano en direccion a sus amigos, sus amigos y compañeros en esta batalla... que sera mas dura por su amor... por no querer herir al otro ¿sera dificil?... aun esto es indesifrable... pero el amor lo supera todo no?  
_  
_Al poco tiempo se encontraban a las afueras de cierto edificio abandonado... oscuro "¿porque demonios oscuro¿que haran en un ligar asi?"... se preguntaba a si misma Tia..._  
T- zatch... ¿seguro que es aqui?  
Z- si el aroma de Kyo aquí es mas fuerte... y hay otro olor, como a Jazmines o rosas no lo se pero es una flor...  
T- esa es Megumi... ¡¡vamos!!

_Ambos se adentraron... hasta que cierta mamodo exagerada pego un grito tremendo que hasta los que "serian espiados" oyeron dentro del edificio... y salen corriendo disparados a la escena del crimen **(nee!! otra fracesita que queria poner XD)**  
_  
M/K- ¿¿que paso??  
T- una rata paso por mis pies!!! TT.TT  
Z-¬¬ luego yo soy el bebe lloron...  
T- ¡¡caya zatch!! TT.TT  
K- ¿que hacen aqui exactamente?- _pregunto kyo con una mirada de pocos amigos pero sosteniendo la mano de megumi... otra ves sonrojado..._  
T- ¡¡¡fue idea de zatch lo juro!!!  
Z- ¡¡¡tia!!!- _¬¬... a lo que los otros dos tortolos se rieron a carcajada suelta_...

M- vamonos de aqui... este sitio me pone los cabellos de punta... _-apreto la mano de Kyo un poco mas fuerte_...  
K- ha..hai... .///.-_ salieron tomados de la mano y junto a ellos sus compañeros mamodos que con caritas traviesas y miradas secretas dijeron "lo logramos"_

* * *

**_Nee!! jiji... aqui de nuevo yo.. espero les guste este el penultimo capitulo... ¡¡en el proximo capitulo!!... _**

Deseenme suerte... los quiero mucho gracias por leer... se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias... o sea ¡¡dejen review!!

**__**


	7. adíos tia

**_¡Hi-hi! mil y un disculpas por el retraso, me peleé con el fanfic porque van dos veces que intento subir el que deberia ser el ultimo cap y me lo elimina cuando estoy por acabarlo... pero bueno se dice que "la tercera es la vencida" esperemos, bueno sin nada más que aclarar os dejo con el penultimo capitulo de este fanfic de zatch bell. Nota: es penultimo porque aun falta algo... jejeje... espero les guste... nos vemos al final _**

**Capítulo 7**

_**-Adíos Tía-**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Ya a han pasado casi los dos meses de que ciertos castaños han declarado su amor, durante este tiempo las batallas acrecentaron demasiado, y conforme pasaban los días estas disminuian ya que mamodo a mamodo iban acabando, así de fácil y sencillo, aquellas ambas parejas combatientes, tenían ciertos conflictos comunes estando en batalla, junto a todos aquellos amigos y/o enemigos que se hicieron en el paso del tiempo... _

_Ya falta poco para que todo este tiempo de guerra acabase y la paz reinara... _

_-¡¡Zakeru!!- el primer conjuro del libro rojo se hacia presente saliendo aquel caracteristico rayo de la boca del pequeño mamodo... siendo contraatacado...  
-¡Jikirdo!- un tornado saliente de la nada protegio a los rivales de este uno de los ultimos encuentros... llevandose consigo el rayo dorado de zatchbell... -¡¡Gigano jikirga!!- aquella aguila salida del viento siendo totalmente controlada por aquel mamodo Hyde... _

_-¡¡Zatch!!- una pequeña pelirosa, tomo rapidamente al mamodo de la mano jalandolo hacia si  
-¡¡¡¡Seoshi!!!!- un escudo al rededor de ambos mamodos y ambos humanos logro bloquear el ataque de aquella aguila... _

_-¡¡Zakeru...!!- el conjuro fue cortado por otra voz  
-¡¡¡Radom!!!- cierto espeluznante mamodo [N/a: para mi gusto u.u salio de la nada atacando a los contrincantes de Kyo, Zatch, Megumi y Tia, que por cierto un gran equipo... quemando al instante aquel libro celeste del pequeño Hyde dejando impactados por aquello a los 5 presentes... _

_-zofis...- murmuro uno de nuestros protagonistas que más agotado que nunca se encontraba por las batallas llebadas a cabo durante estos días... -"pero como es posible... eso quiere decir que Sherry..."- pensó para si el castaño... - zatch...- el pequeño le miro y sin siquiera una palabra, el resplandor en los ojos del pequeño acresentaba... _

_-"por sherry..." - penso nuestro valeroso mamodo... ambas chicas megumitia miraron sin comprender parte o casi nada de lo acontesido, simplemente apoyarian a sus chicos, cueste lo que cueste... _

_Kyo tomo la mano de la castalla haciendo que esta diera un pequeño respingo a tan accion, ya que no se imaginaba que haria eso, y mucho menos en plena batalla... pero pronto sintio algo más que claro estaba no era por tomarle mucho la mano en esos momentos, a los pocos instantes el ojí cafe habia soltado la mano de la joven dejando en la palma de la mima un pequeño anillo, con un pequeño grabado... "I love you"... la chica simplemente sonrio y se coloco el anillo en el meñique, tía estaba junto al pequeño zatch mirando siempre al frente atentos a su nuevo rival... la maligna mamodo Zofis... _

_-cuanto tiempo sin encontrarnos Zatch bell- pronuncio la antes mencionada para después sonreir melignamente...  
-¡¡¡¿que le has echo a Sherry?!!!- grito furioso el rubio, con su rostro bañado en sudor sus ojos más furisos que nunca y una determinación que se veia a traves de esa aura dorada que le rodeaba...  
-sherry...- pronuncio levemente coco quien por ordenes de zofis no pronunciaba palabra alguna... _

_A los minutos la batalla entre todos ellos se hizo presente... ofensa y defensa por parte de ambos equipos... el bien y el mal dirian algunos, pero era una simple batalla algo que realmente tenia que acabar, y todos tenian un distinto motivo para querer ganarla, unos por el poder, otros avaricia, otros por ser reconocidos tal ves y algunos otros estaban alli no porque lo desearan sino eran más bien obligados a competir como nuestra amiga de antaño la pequeña colulu... pero el motivo que más vale la pena no es nada de eso, el motivo por el cual sólo un mamodo se guía más allá del poder, es querer ser el mejor de los reyes que su mundo alla conocido "Un rey justo y benevolente" si... ese es Zatch Bell _

_Ya varios amigos mamodos han sido eliminados de la contienda entre ellos kanchome, umagon, en fin y ahora Hyde... ahora si es que Tia seguia en pie era para ayudar a ese niño con corazón de oro, pero siendo sinceros la pequeña ya no tiene para más, su esfuerzo es impecable pero hasta ella misma lo reconoce, ahora solo es un estorbo para aquel pequeño... _

_Zofis lleba la delantera en este encuentro, pero quien no viendo en que estado estan aquellos 4... porque el 5 el compañero de Hyde... salio huyendo al momento de las risas macabras de la mamodo...  
-Zatch...-hablo kyo, el pequeño no cambio su posición simplemente puso atención a lo que su amigo le dijese-... pase lo que pase...- las lágrimas empezaron a surcar el rostro del caraño-... para mi tu ya eres un rey justo y benevolente...- concluyo, en las grandes orbes naranjas de zatch empezaron a acumularse las lágrimas saliendo poco a poco por la comisura de sus ojos, el libro rojo empezo a resplandecer más y más llegando al grado de segarles la vista a la pelirosa y la oji cafe... _

_La determinacion de esos dos... es su arma más fuerte o quizá el deseo de ambos de acabar con la maldad de zofis y el sufrimiento de sherry y coco... pero sólo quizá...  
-Zatch el séptimo conjuro...- pronuncio kyo al momento de levantar su mano para guíar a su compañero- ... Zaguruzem!! -una pequeña esfera dirigendose a zofis a gran velocidad... explotando al contacto levantando la polvadera al instante...  
-¡¡¡¡reisu!!!!- una vos más a las afueras del "campo" de batalla... una esfera morada... -vamos brago acabemos lo que dejamos pendiente - la voz de sherry claro esta [n/a: se nota que estoy metiendo a todos xD atacando por la espalda a zofis y coco quien quedando sorprendida por tal ataque salio disparada por la segunda explosion causada por el ataque del mamodo oscuro. _

_-zatch bell dejanos esto a nosotros- la vos grave y penetrante de brago era la que en esos momentos se escuchaba, zatch por su parte se dejo caer de espalda siendo sostenido por kyo quien también se sento al momento de la llegada de aquellos dos, seguro habría una batalla entre ellos... pero eso sería más tarde ahora solo tenian que reponer fuerzas... la batalla entre zofis-coco vs sherry-brago daba su inicio... _

_Tia por su parte tenia ya rato inconciente desde aquel resplandor del libro de zatch... ya su pequeño cuerpo no daba para más... estaba totalmente exausta...  
-zatch...- hablo levemente megumi... haciendo que este le mirara de reojo ya que no tenia la suficiente energia para girarse al completo... -buen trabajo, tu al igual que tia se han esforzado mucho estos días... tu tambien kyo...- dijo al momento en que se acerco al castallo y se recargo en el para sentarse...  
-¡¡gracias!!- dijo emosionado zatch mirando ahora la batalla entre aquellos 4... - pero no e echo suficiente... no e vencido a todos nuestros oponentes no me e echo fuerte, así no podre ser un buen rey... - dijo capizbajo el pequeño  
-si lo dices porque ultimamente han interrumpido casi todas las batallas no te preocupes tu ya eres muy fuerte... y de sguro serás un gran rey... - concluyo megumi  
-pero...  
-callate zatch- su "pero" fue interrumpido por una leve voz...- zatch quiero pedirte algo... - dijo al momento de separarse de los calidos brazos de megumi...  
-si que es tia- preguntaba incredulo el chiquillo...  
-quiero... que... quiero que quemes mi libro...- dijo con el semblante serio... a lo que Megumi, zatch y Kyo le miraron sorprendidos a tal peticion... megumi intento hablar pero kyo no le dejo... esto era algo que tenian que arreglar entre ellos dos...  
-¿pe-pero porque?- los ojos del mamodo reflejaban cierta tristeza y desesperacion, además de enfado por aquella peticion  
-porque... tarde o temprano tendrás que quemarlo... y si no eres tu será otro mamodo...- hizo una pausa ya que su vos comenzaba a quebrarse- ...y yo quiero que seas tu el encargado de quemarlo...- zatch solo le miro y le abrazo... y ella correspondio el abrazo quebrandose en llanto... pidiendo muchas veces el pedon de zatch... _

_Kyo se puso de pie con el libro rojo en sus manos, megumi por su parte se puso de pie dejando el libro rosado por un lado llendo donde tia y zatch... abrazandoles a ambos  
-segura que eso es lo que quieres tia- cuestiono la pelicafe  
-más segura que nunca... zacth... ¿lo haras?...  
-está bien- el pequeño seco sus lágrimas, se separo de las chicas y fue a recoger el rosado libro de la mamodo, tomandolo con ambas manos frente a su rostro... -k-kyo...- las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el blaquecino rostro de megumi sin soltar a su pequeña mamodo... _

_-... zak-eru...- dijo levemente kyo con el rostro empañado, haciendo salir de la boca de zatch aquel rayo dorado... kyo y zatch salieron a abrazar a tia una ultima vez en lo que esta se iba desvaneciendo...  
-zatch...- dijo nuevamente la pelirosa...- te estaré esperando en el mundo mamodo mi justo y benevolente rey- este solo sonrio, y asintio con la cabeza, megumi seguia echa un mar de lagrimas llegando al grado de seguir aferrada a su compañera - megumi...- entablo la chiquilla-... gracias por todo...nunca te olvidare... gracias a ti supe como confiar en las personas y como encontrar las palabras para expresarme... te quiero... te quiero mucho... megumi...- desaperecio... _

_Megumi llorando a mares se aferro a kyo y este no pudo evitar que las lágrimas también le invadieran, zatch ya no lloraba simplemente seguia sonriendo mirando la batalla que parecia interminable de aquellas dos amigas de la infancia... ahora su mentalidad no era otra que ganar a toda costa esa batalla...  
-"esperame... tia"...

* * *

_

**_¿que les parecio? bueno ahora si la ultima será la proxima... de verdad espero reviews :D los quiero mucho gracias por leer y por haber esperado a que actualizara después de uuuuuuuuuuu de tiempo jejeje... bueno sin más me despido nos vemos ahora si en el ultimo capitulo de "nuestro amor"... _**

**_Proximo capítulo... 8 ... "adíos zatch bell"  
"Aunque lo paresca... esté no es el fin... sólo es un inicio diferente a cualquier otro que haya existido..."_**


End file.
